


This Is a First

by Co0kiex9



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co0kiex9/pseuds/Co0kiex9
Summary: Basicly a cute haruren fic, don't have expectations so high cuz this is my first time writing a proper fanfic,,I hope you enjoy 👉👉
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Nijo Haruka, Nanahoshi Ren/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The wind is slowly blowing as it makes the sakura flowers flow down slowly and peacefully. It's a sunny yet cool spring day, everything feels so nice and relaxing. High school student's little giggles and chatters can be heard as walking on street. Everything seems almost perfect, a perfect day.  
Until...

"Aniki~!"

...him

"Leaving me behind like that even though I told you to wait for me? it's rude you know~!"

...such a pain

"...Shut up, it's not like I ever agreed to it." Haruka busted out, clearly annoyed by his little brother's presence.

"We're going to the same place anyways aniki~"

"Sadly."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn about it~?"

Tsk...

Just when Haruka was about to tell him to leave him alone, they heard someone calling out for Kanata; which leded to him rushing beside his "friend", completely forgetting about his older brother all of a sudden.

"Guess you didn't want me beside you so bad after all." Haruka said under his breath.

'Wait, this is my chance' he thought as he quickly rushed to the other, longer way to the share house; making sure his little brother didn't notice him disappearing. 

___________________ 

Haruka continued walking on the longer path, a relaxing spring day, almost no sound other than birds singing and children playing as he walked though the park.  
Until...

"Alright! Let's go! Super sentai star five will bring peace to the entire world!"

Is that...a hero roleplay??

"Wait! I'm the villain!?"

...huh?

"Here's the opening!"

Haruka slowed down and stood there, watching and listening to them...huh...they weren't so bad after all... He soon found himself tapping along with the rhythm, finally something that can be considered entertaining he thought. At least he could spend some time here until he has to go home, where his little brother would be waiting for him. He was kind of lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the blue-haired boy slowly walking up to him.

"Um..."

"...ha?"

"Could it be that....you like Tokusatsu too?"

"..h-hah? Why..?"

"Well, because I noticed you tapping along with the rhythm!"

Oh...wait, another Tokusatsu fan?...That's new...  
He isn't just trying to mess with me, is he..?  
He then noticed the blue-haired guy giving him a gentle smile  
Ah well...

"Uh...well....star purple and such..." He couldn't help but feel frustrated about it, it was his first time talking openly about it after all.  
"He's so cool right~?! Seems pretty cold at first but isn't like that at all when u get to know him!"

He's...nice.  
Ah..his friends are looking over here..

"By the way...is it ok for you to be here..?" Haruka said, pointing at them.

"Ah-"

That's it huh.. 

"U-um! My name is Ren, Ren Nanahoshi!"

"Huh-"

"You?"

"...uh..H-Haruka...Haruka Nijo..."

"Ah wait, I remember your name! The guitarist of Epsilon Phi right?"

"You know the band?"

"Yea! Well, actually...I'm the vocalist of Argonavis! We'll also be participating on the LR fes!"

Argonavis...

"..oh...now that I remember...our vocalist was talking about you guys a few days ago.."

Ren said nothing back but let out a weird small giggle as a response

"U-um...Haruka-Kun...would you...like to exchange numbers?"

"Wha...why?"

"Well...this is my first time meeting another Tokusatsu fan...and it seems like we'll meet each other again at some point...I thought maybe we could...chat..?"

...he wants to...?

"Uh-! Sorry if it's weird! I'm just excited.."

"You want to...get to know me..?"

"Well...yea!"

That was a type of sentence Haruka thought he'd never hear from anyone.. But he seems nice...right?

"...s-sure"


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka slowly walked to the share house, still trying to perceive what just happened. His heart was pounding in his chest, yet he couldn't understand why. Was he just nervous to mess things up? Or excited to have someone to talk to after a long time? ...maybe he was overthinking...maybe Ren was just going to forget about him without getting to know him...just like the others...  
Yeah...that's always how it is, isn't it? Getting to know them, befriending them, and watch them getting sick of you...it's always the same for Haruka...  
Why would he think things would be any different this time? Just let it go... 

He finally got to the share house, slowly turned the key, and got in. 

"Welcome home aniki~!" 

"...You can't leave me alone for a second can you?" 

"Ehh~ But you disappeared when I was talking to my friends~ I wanted to walk home with you, you never talk to me at home~" 

Sigh... 

"Shut up." 

"Rude!" Kanata said, as he turned his back and left grumpily. Such an idiot... 

Haruka took off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom as the other bandmates greeted him. He got in and locked his door behind him in case Kanata comes back to bother him again. He dropped himself on the bed and grumbled. Today was tiring... 

_____________

He took his phone out and started scrolling, there wasn't anything much that caught his attention. He then found himself listening to some of the Gyroaxia's songs, the two guitarists of the band have been catching his attention, Haruka found them really talented, just like many people did. He soon remembered the band name Ren told him...Argonavis... 

Haruka did some research on the band, apparently, they're newly formed yet were already pretty famous, after listening to some of their songs he also found videos of Nayuta Asahi and Ren Nanahoshi's stage performance together...his voice really is something...After a while, he left his phone on the nightstand and grabbed his guitar to practice after school like he always does. 

After some practice he decided to take a break. Just when he was putting his guitar back to its place, he heard a little ping sound. He turned around and grabbed his phone, only to see a message from Ren Nanahoshi. 

"Hello, it's Ren. Um, are you busy?" 

He actually messaged... 

"Hi, no, not at all." 

"Ah, well, what's up?" 

"Ah, nothing much...I was just practicing guitar, I'm done with it though." 

...Ugh...Ren-kun shouldn't be the only one talking... 

"What about you?" God, he felt so awkward... 

"I just got home, I went to karaoke with the other members. So you can say I was practicing singing." 

"...I listened to some of your songs." 

"Oh..? Hehe, did you like them?" 

"..They're good." 

"Glad you liked them then.^^" 

"Are you really?" 

'...why did I just say that'...he facepalmed... 

"Eh? Well, yea. Why wouldn't I be?" 

...heh 

"You're a really good singer too Haruka-kun!" 

"You did some research too huh.." 

"A-Ah...well...hehe" 

Haruka found himself smiling softly, it was nice to talk to someone...still, he constantly told himself to not get used to it...after all, with his little brother being around, this wouldn't last much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Haruka and Ren met. To Haruka's surprise, things didn't get cold, in fact, they got closer and closer each day passed by. They messaged each other for hours and the conversations got less and less formal. Haruka was genuinely surprised that ren didn't get sick of him, despite that, even liked him. Most of the people he met until now were never like that..they would usually stay around for a short while and leave. Not that he could blame them, if he talked shit about kanata as much as he did for him, kanata would probably be lonely too...he never thought of doing that though...he wouldn't. 

Once again, it's a relaxing spring day, also the last school day of the week..which makes it nothing but better.  
Haruka is walking home in peace, knowing his younger brother had to stay for 2 more hours to complete an after-school project... 

Ping! Haruka took out his phone to check, 

"Hey! Are you out of school yet?" 

"Yea, I just got out actually" 

"Great! Um..I actually heard there's a new hamburger restaurant nearby the park we met. I wanna try it out so...would you like to come?" 

Uh... 

"What about the other band members?" 

"Huh? Oh, they're busy. Plus we haven't really got to meet irl other than the park" 

He actually wants to meet up holy- 

"...sure" Sure seemed like a chill answer, unlike how Haruka felt. 

"I'm glad! When do you wanna meet up?" 

He seemed shy irl...surely isn't online huh... 

"Uh, let me go home and change real quick first...is 30 mins later ok?" 

"Sounds good! Will be waiting in the park!" 

____________

Haruka quickly got into the house, left his school bag, changed his clothes, and went back to the door to head out. 

"Leaving so soon~? You just came home~" 

He should have been Kanata's twin, not me... 

"Just going out for a walk. Why do you care anyway?" 

"Thehe, you're our dear guitarist afterall Haruka~" 

"Ugh.." he turned around to leave 

"So you've been getting along with Ren oni-san huh?" 

...shit 

"What do you mean?" 

"Talking every day? You don't have to hide ya know?" Shu let out a small giggle 

"..." 

"If me tellin' Kanata is what you're worried about, then don't be. I just find it intresting~" 

"...what?" 

"You bein' able to communicate with other people~ Ren-senpai is really kind huh?" 

...how would he even learn that... 

"What's that face yer' makin'? It's funny hehe~" 

"..." 

"Fine, fine~ I'll mess with ya later, just go." He said, walking away silently. 

'Fucking great...sigh...I better get going...' 

___________

Haruka finally got to the park, luckily he was right on time. He walked and looked around for a while, didn't wanna bother texting again since Ren said he'd be waiting around here. He soon saw the blue-haired boy from afar, ren must have noticed him too, he started waving shyly as soon as Haruka started walking towards him. God, anxiety really made his heart pound out of his chest. He was scared to mess things up...or someone doing it for him... 

"H-hey..." 

"H-Hi! Glad you made it!" 

"Heh..me too" 

"How was your day?" 

Hell like any other... 

"Fine I guess, it was like any other. What about you?" 

"It was good! Had only morning classes today so... I sneaked into some of my friends' classes..." 

"Pfft- why would you want to spend more time in school?" 

"Eh~? It's interesting and fun, that's why" 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to like it as much as you do" 

"Don't worry, the college makes it more enjoyable since you only get the lessons of the major you picked.  
Shall we get going by the way?..I don't really wanna keep you until it's late so..hehe" 

"Don't worry, I don't mind...but yea, let's go" 

They started walking to the restaurant, chatting on their way there. It really was close to the park, only took 5 minutes or so. The restaurant wasn't very full due to it being new, which Haruka can appreciate. He has never been found in crowded places. The restaurant was decorated so much nicer than the ones Haruka has been to, even tho it's just a fast-food restaurant. 

"Looks nice.." 

"Hmh, I've never seen a fast-food restaurant this well-decorated hehe" 

They walked in and took a look at the menus, after getting their order, picked out a table that looked nice and sat down. 

"Please let this be good.." Ren said, he seemed to be praying more than just wishing 

Haruka let out a small giggle "I don't know, they might have spent all the money on decoration instead"  
Ren laughed, wow, someone laughs at my jokes instead of just ignoring...pfft I'm being dramatic, aren't I?  
Wait..I'm doing it again... I should start topics too... 

"Oh, have you watched the new episode of Tokusatsu yet?" 

"Yes, yesterday! It was so cool!" 

Haruka only nodded and smiled, not knowing what to say next.  
As Ren started on mumbling about the new episode and how cool it was non-stop, looking so excited about it, Haruka's little smile turned into a breathy laugh. 

"E-eh? W-what is it? Did I say something-" Haruka cut him off 

"No no," he giggled "It's just, you look really really excited" 

"Of course I am we're talking about Tokusatsu here!" 

They both laughed...until realizing the other customers looking at them 

"..I think we were being kinda loud..." he looked over ren, 

who was just digging the burger in to ignore the embarrassment 

"I also found out about a store nearby a few days ago" 

"Oh?" 

"They sell Tokusatsu figures too, do you wanna check it out afterward?" 

Ren quaitely gasped "Mhm!"...his mouth still full. 

___________

They left the restaurant and headed to the nearby shop soon after. 

"Here we are- ah-" He stopped as he saw ren running into the store, let out a small laugh, and also walked in. 

He really was enjoying being around Ren... 

"Ren?" He saw him looking at the new figures that just came out 

"Ah...sorry I walked off like that..." 

"I wouldn't say you walked...but ran..it's alright tho hehe. Are those the new figures?" 

"Yea! Aren't they cool?!" 

"They are! Might be the coolest figures that came out, to be honest" 

"You think so?" 

"Yep" 

They stood there for a while, looking and checking the figures 

"Do you wanna buy any?" Haruka asked 

"Maybe later, I don't really want to spend too much money out of nowhere hehe" 

"True..." 

"It was still fun to check them out tho! Thank you!" 

"A-ah, no..thank you for inviting me today, I had fun"  
Again, Ren said nothing but smiled warmly.  
They headed back to the park together, still chatting about whatever popped up. When they got to the entrance of the park, Haruka saw a small ice cream stand with a few kids around it. 

"You wanna get some together?" Ren asked 

"E-eh-" 

"You've been staring at it" 

"Oh..." 

They both giggled and walked towards the stand, got their ice cream, and sat on a bench nearby. The clouds looked more beautiful than ever. Sakura flowers still flying with the soft breeze. They both went silent, as they watched the kids running around and playing, but they sure did enjoy each others' presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue -3-


End file.
